twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell/Alternate Ending to Breaking Dawn (From my bit)
New Moon (Revisited) Chapter 17: Blade (pg 332) I looked at the black Mercedes sat outside my drive. I let out a gasp as I realised that it was the Cullen family car. With a screech of wheels Jacob pushed down on the gas and reversed. I reached out trying to pull his arm away from the steering wheel. “Jake, stop” I said in as comforting a voice as I could do. “I need to go see them”. Jacob slammed on the breaks. Jacob reached out to stop me but I was already outside the car. I walked down the dark street and heard Jacob drive away. The lamps were all the light I had, and it was only an orange glow. Hope filling me up, I wondered who it would be. Probably Carlisle, but maybe it would be Alice or maybe him? Then my hopes disappeared. This would be no-one but Carlisle checking up. I was now close to the car and I tried to peer inside but the blacked out windows halted my attempts. Just then I heard a clatter from behind me. I spun round to see nothing but a cat tipping over a dust bin. Suddenly I saw a light flash on inside my house. I was sure Charlie was still out at Harry’s house. Who could be inside? Could Carlisle already be indoors? No he was more polite than that. I walked forward towards the house, but stopped short of it because of a silhouette in the window. There was a shadow of a long haired girl behind the blinds. Rosalie? I was suddenly disappointed. Rosalie and I didn’t meet eye-to-eye, she didn’t like me because I was human, or that was what I used to think. Trudging forward I leaned for the door handle only to have it swing away from me to reveal a girl standing with long blonde hair that swayed around her neck. But it was not Rosalie. The girl had a ruby red ring around her iris. They were bright compared to her pale face. She wore a long red robe. It had several black patterns embroidered on it. A Bear skin coat covered her shoulders and it looked as if it still had blood dripping off it. As I realised she was not a member of the Cullen family her white hand flew up her long flowing dress, catching me, and then her arm hit me like a metal beam. I flew back onto the grass, only to see a strange man standing over me. His short black hair was fine trimmed and his stubble hid his chin. His eyes were a dark black but they didn’t look like a vampire’s. The knives that hung by his side were long and sharp; they swayed beside his leg and glinted slightly in the light of my house. “You” cried the girl. “Yes, Elizabeth. You didn’t think you or your family could lose me in Texas did you?” the man replied. Elizabeth turned to run back into the house but the man had already grabbed his longest sword and ran with vampire like speed cutting the girl in half. He then continued to destroy the other bits. “NO!” came a deep growl from within the house as another vampire came out and forced the man into the door frame, cracking it. “Blade. How dare you show your face here?” the vampire called out. His face circled with an angry frown. He had short black hair and had a bare chest. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and his eyes were dark red. His teeth were bared and he snarled at Blade. “David?” Blade shouted gritting his teeth. “I thought I killed you with the others?” Blade continued, gasping for air. “What like me?” a new voice echoed from behind me. Until this point I’d been frozen with fear, but this new voice sent a shiver down my spine. It was darker than any of the other voices. Rolling over I saw a man in a flowing black robe, complete with black iris and blood drenched lips. His robe separated in the middle to show an old black t-shirt and his trousers were clean, considering he was a vampire, they were extremely clean. “Is this her?” he asked himself, looking down at me. “Yes father, this is her” a girl replied from behind him. This voice I did recognise. It was Victoria. She stepped out from behind him. “May you help me kill her, Father?” she said to the large man looming over me, looking down at my face. “Just like we killed the other Vampires” he answered back to her. What other vampires? Then it hit me the, the car. I got up to my feet, to see Blade stab the Vampire waiting at the door, with his knife, he then continued to swipe, cutting the vampire up into chunks. He turned to face the others to the rear of him. But I was not waiting I had gathered myself, got to my feet and was ran as fast as I could for the car. I could feel the wind of the fight on my back but didn’t stop my charge. I reached the car and jumped in. I landed on something cold. It was soft on the outside but slightly hard. I turned my head slowly to find the decapitated body of Carlisle; I turned to the right to find his wife Esme. Flying with fear into the back of the car I found Jasper, lying dead, his body spread across the table. I opened the door and flung myself out the car, vomit building up in my throat. I saw the ripped clothing scattered around my lawn and the mash of Blade and the male Vampire. But where was Victoria? As the words ran through my head I heard a familiar high voice scream. “Bella” I turned to see Victoria bearing down on me, I froze just in time to see a small blur stopping her. It appeared to be Alice. But I didn’t have the chance to hug or even touch her because of the mist of orange swirling around her. I thought what I could do for her. Realisation hit me and I pulled a sharp object I had gotten from Jacob’s house. I dragged it along the back of my arm leaking out a few drops of blood. This caught all of their attention except one. Alice took the chance to strike Victoria, but then a statue hit me, making my body crash into the car door. Blade’s body had been flung at me. His body was leaking out black blood from the cuts on his chest. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I released a bulge of vomit from my throat. As I recovered, I shouted- “Alice”, then we were both running, well I was on her back, the wind blowing in my face. I pressed against her shoulder trying not to feel the strength of the wind, what felt like gale force winds against my face. I thought we had got out of the fight, but as my hope began to refill I heard the screech of car tires in front of our path. She threw me from her back, onto a patch of damp grass as the car that was coming, slid into her. It was a police Cruiser .I knew that car, and now another piece of my life was going to fall apart. Charlie jumped out wondering what was going on, but before I could say or do anything the male vampire had slid into him. My dad was now lying on the floor drained and lifeless and the male vampire still had a red iris. I ran over towards where Alice lay but was cut off by a flash of orange hair as Victoria grabbed my neck and dragged me to a tree at the end of the road, but I was more worried about the sight of the male vampire going and attacking Alice. She put up a fight but after a moment I saw her fall to the ground again. “Well, time for pay back” she gloated over my body. “It’s a shame your boyfriend- She cut short and merely shot a glance to the right and immediately released me. I looked where she was and saw an amber wolf hurtling out of the woods. Victoria jumped as Jacob charged at her. She grabbed a tree branch and swung out of his reach. Her scarlet eyes shot back to me and the anger in them were immense, but after a second she had already launched herself up and in the opposite direction of the wolf. I looked again at the amber beast. “Jacob” I whispered. I was still alive, but before I could celebrate a black blur was speeding for Jacob. As I breathed in, preparing to call out to the Vampire, he was caught by a group of huge black, grey and brown blurs. The wolf pack was here striking at the Mysterious Vampire. I was now relieved, my eyes now darted back to Jacob. He was glancing round for any big sings of danger. I ran over to my friend, grabbing it round the mane and hugging him. I was now safe. Alice. The thought flew into my mind. I ran over to her to find her laying down she was paler than usual. “Alice!” I cried running to her side. “Are you alright?” that was a stupid Question. “Bella, I can’t feel my legs, and one of my arms has been removed. I’m dying. Again.” Alice said slowly her voice slightly shaky. “Edward. He is down in South America somewhere and Emmett and Rosalie are looking for him. But don’t go after Edward that is what the Volturi want. They’re trying to kill you and Edward.” She stopped to gather her strength. “What are the Volturi” Jacob called out from behind, before slumping down next to me. “They’re a Vampire Family” I told him, and then I explained to him just as Edward had informed me. I was now close to tears. “Don’t cry Bella. I’ve been prepared for this for a long time. Now I can go and rejoin Jasper.” She said, hope filling her voice. “But before I go let me say one thing to the mutt” she said in a joke tone now focused on Jacob. “What? I’m not in the mood to get into a fight with a half dead chick”. “Look after Bella for me” she asked him looking deep into his eyes, as if trying to control him with her words. “I will” Jacob answered, pleased that it wasn’t going to be hard. “Oh, and get rid of the bodies, take them back to our house, so that we are all together in the end.” It was a while before she finally died, but it gave us time to talk and recap over the Happenings of the last two years. Edward. James. Victoria. She told me what she had been doing all the time she’d been away. She’d told me that she had gone to the first memory she could recall. An Insane Asylum, she had been sent there at a young age and had left to go join with Jasper. Her story was both touching and saddening. As she finally passed away, I cried deep into Jacobs shoulder, drenching the shirt he was wearing, and turning it a darker brown than its normal colour. As I sat there crying into him a scream of pain came from far down the road and a blur came speeding up towards me. Jacob shouted as he bundled me onto my back pressing himself gently down on me. The blur had just flashed over us and we were now safe but as we turned our heads simultaneously we saw a great knife cut through the black wolf that stood still cutting him straight in half. Jacob began to shake, vibrating down onto my body; I knew what was going on I rolled out the way and towards the tree where Victoria used to lie. As I got up and crawled away, I heard him lose control and turn into the wolf. I heard a howl of anger burst out of his throat. He shot past me like a bullet, jumping at Blade from the back, but Blade was able to smack him away, only to be struck by Paul. Jacob continued to attack him but before Jacob could take a killing blow, Blade dashed away to the East, pursued by the Pack. All accept one. I ran over to the orange wolf, which looked like he was almost crying to comfort him. However as I neared he transformed back into human form. A sight I wish I hadn’t seen. My best friend was sitting there tears building up behind his eyes and his brown body open in the moonlight. I ran over and grabbed the trouser cable which was attached to his leg and offered it to him. Jacob smiled, the smile I loved and he blushed while he put the only item of clothing he could find on. I grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity, each one of us consoling the other. Then when he was ready he picked me up in his arms and carried me off to his car. I still was hugging him as tightly as I could, in the cold night his body was warm and it felt as if I was going to be alright. I stayed there until he slowly placed me down on the passenger seat. But when he let go I tried to hang on, like a baby grasping for his mother, but as always he was too strong, so I admitted defeat. But I only had to wait a few minutes before he was sitting in the driver’s seat and I had him back. I swung my arms around his waist, and I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t ever let him go again. Category:Blog posts